


One Bad Idea After Another

by Tonyonmybed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyonmybed/pseuds/Tonyonmybed
Summary: 想象一下Tony在超级英雄中不受欢迎——嗨，曾经的武器贩子以及一个通常情况下的混蛋——但他在超级坏蛋中非常受欢迎。





	One Bad Idea After Another

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Bad Idea After Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385511) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



六个月，这是Tony对Ross保证的期限。在六个月的时间里假装他们还是一个团队，这样全世界的人们都会看到，或许会重新拾起信任。然后Tony就会离开这里。他会退休，拒绝这个星球上每一个所谓的复仇者进入。他要在工作间里度过余生，与那些他可以设计、塑造和建造的东西一起，而不是被背后捅刀子。（他完全没有把奥创算在这里，因为他的项目基本上是完美无缺的，心灵宝石搞砸了这一切。）

这比他所期待的要多出了五个月二十九天的时间，他要和一群骗子、叛徒、鲁莽者、杀人犯和白痴一起工作。但他以前也做过这些让人不快的事情。他在自己顶楼的房间里做了个纸条链*，每天他都会撕掉一个然后丢掉。

（注：paper-chain: https://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Paper-Chain 可以说是非常可爱了……）

但不是现在，也不是今天，也……

“嗨，Erik，”在万磁王把他钉到建筑物上后，Tony冲他打了个招呼。无可否认，穿着金属盔甲和一个能控制金属的人打架是很愚蠢的。唯一更愚蠢的只能是做一个骨头里都是金属的X-person。“很高兴再次见到你，美极了。真的，你的皮肤保养很好，我发誓，你看起来一点都不像50岁。”

动动嘴皮子是他现在唯一能做的了。万磁王可以在他的金属罐子里把他捏扁，尽管不知道出于什么原因他一般不这么做。Tony不太清楚这是为什么。万磁王一直以来都很清楚地表达了他关于人类是多么没有价值的认知。尤其是像Tony这样，既不是实验产物，也不是变种人或外星人，却又非常聪明的人，是Erik最讨厌的类型。特别是，如他所说，智人和他们的枪。

Tony，作为一个大部分成年时光都是一个领先的武器研发者和制造商的人，格外被他鄙视。

所以说，作一个坚持己见的聪明人是Tony唯一的选择，因为，当然，闭上嘴管好自己的事情是明智的做法，但Tony从不明智，也不能闭嘴。

“哇，漂亮的一击，Babe Ruth*，”在万磁王用一个半拖挂车反手把Hulk拍出半英里时Tony讽刺道，“但你忘了在打到他之前计分。说真的，Erik，你已经做了很长时间的超级恶棍了，你正在失去你机智对答的优势。”

（注：美国职棒史上1920、30年代的洋基强打者）

“Tony，闭嘴，”Steve在耳机里说，而这过分了，因为在任何情况下——这甚至列在他答应Ross的要求前让律师起草的合同中，因为，看吧，Steve，我们中的一些人就是这么他妈的擅长妥协——他都再也，再也不会允许Steve告诉他该做什么。

“你知道吗，Erik？”Tony说着，又扫了一眼。万磁王正在把一堆车扔到Steve身上，而Tony真的有点支持这个。“我现在非常真诚。你是怎么能看起来这么好的？你和Charles已经互相痛殴很长时间了，而我从来没在你脸上看到过黑眼圈。我时不时就要有一个呢。”

万磁王把他的注意力转移到Tony身上，他暂时把复仇者们清出了阵营。“你就没有闭嘴的时候吗？”

“当某些人的老二在我嘴里的时候，当然，”Tony说着，眨了眨眼睛，“在嘴里被塞满的时候说话是不礼貌的。”

万磁王甚至都没有转身，只是把一只胳膊伸到背后，然后冬兵就被他的金属臂拖着向后飞去。“真的吗？”Erik看起来……很感兴趣，而不是厌恶。这可不是他所计划的，不过好吧，Tony可以搞定这个。“我以为你更喜欢女人。”

“我更喜欢性爱。”Tony很轻松地说，“老二，咪咪，诸如此类。”这是事实，而他惊讶于Erik竟然不知道。他还以为所有人都知道他的性爱类型，Ty Stone在课后谈起时也并不害羞。

Erik举起一只手，像海星一样舞动着。Tony的盔甲回应了，把他呈大字摊开的身体残忍地推出了盔甲。呃，好吧，这可就是……完全不同的另一件事了。万磁王飞了过来（这到底是怎么做到的？这家伙是穿了踢踏鞋*还是什么东西吗？），然后在大约6英寸的地方悬浮着。他有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，边缘处有一圈金属灰，一张椭圆形的脸，还有一个完美的下巴。他的嘴唇有点薄，亲起来会很棒，但Tony并没有尝试过。

（注：踢踏鞋有铁掌）

“啊-哈，”Tony说着，缓慢地点了点头，露出他最具吸引力的表情，“你知道你想试试，看看我是不是像我表现出来的一样好。”

Erik把手滑进Tony的头发里，头盔的后部整齐地收进衣领里，他向前弯下腰。

就在这时，蜘蛛侠用他的蛛网抓住了万磁王的头盔，与此同时Wanda在Erik没有察觉的情况下从他背后浮起，随即用红色的烟雾挡住了Erik迷人的屁股。

Tony勉强才让反重力系统重新工作，好险没在万磁王的能力突然松开他时从十层楼高的地方摔到地上。

哈！家一样的团队的一员。

“所以，不如下次这样，队长，”Tony吼道，“你让我去做任何我想做的事，然后把我自己留在地狱里？”

Barnes就在这，放弃了他那诡异的冬兵日常，正在用塑料绝缘电缆把万磁王的手臂捆在背后，而后者正沉浸在Wanda塞给他的不知道是什么的脑内幻想中。上帝啊，这真他妈的可怕。他们两个都是。Wanda坐着他那神秘的手指操，Erik的眼睛里已经放出了宝石红的光，而Barnes正盯着Tony，一脸……失望？愤怒？Tony说不出来，也不想知道。就Tony而言，他和Barnes的对话越少越好，因为哪怕是他们互相看了太久，Steve都会变得很奇怪，而这紧张名为谋杀。

“所以这到底是什么感觉？”Steve问，“作为一个世界级的荡——”Steve的声音在Barnes把石头扔向他时突然中断了。很精准，从半个街区外，好准头。

“闭嘴，Steve，” 巴恩斯的声音穿过了街区，粗糙而低沉，不知怎么的让人感到宽慰。“Tony刚刚保住了我们所有人的屁股，因为他让敌人分心了。”

Barnes把队长当成幼儿对待的态度有点好笑。没什么能与有一个能记住你并不总是个混蛋的儿时伙伴相伴相提并论的。Tony冲Barnes咧嘴一笑，并在对方会以微笑时震惊了。Tony从没在照片外看过那个笑容，更别说似乎冲着他的了。那个笑容很大，很诚恳，露出一拍洁白的、完美的牙齿，与太阳竞争辉煌。Tony蹒跚着向后退了一步，不太确定出现在自己胃里的是一种怎样的感情，但它确实……真切存在着。

“哈，”Tony说，“很高兴被赞美。”

————————————

九头蛇夫人辣的不行，Tony想。而且还非常高。即使是在盔甲里，Tony也只到她鼻子的高度。

而且，她还拿着鞭子作为武器。这虽然很疼，但也很辣。

绿色的头发摸起来很棒，同样是绿色的唇膏让她的嘴看起来既甜美又有毒。

尽管她的鞭子缠在Tony的喉咙上——说真的，我的脖子上有什么东西让人觉得是个便捷的扶手?别这样，真的，有时候也可以试试拉我的头发，我不介意——她没有伤害他。事实上，她在盔甲上摩擦，仿佛是它让她兴奋。也许是，毕竟，她跨坐在他身上，裙子在她有力的大腿上翘起。

“你应该重新考虑一下你的立场，Stark先生。”九头蛇夫人轻声说，她的长手指从他脸颊滑下来。“如果你与我们一起重建九头蛇，我们会更加珍惜你独特的技能。”

突然，Barnes的金属手缠在了九头蛇夫人的喉咙上，他把她的身体抬起来，后者正虚弱地踢着，喘着气。这一切都很棒，只除了一点，那就是她的鞭子还缠在Tony的脖子上，把他也拉了起来——他真的恨透了盔甲在战斗途中歇菜——通过脖子。

“别这样，十月革命，”Tony勉强维持呼吸，“我喜欢玩点窒息游戏，但这开始变得荒唐了。”

Barnes重重地踩在鞭子上，把它从九头蛇夫人手中拽了下来，这很棒，因为在整个呼吸过程中都很通顺。但是在Tony跪在Barnes的脚上的时候，他的心情就不那么愉快了。

猎鹰和鹰眼冲了过来，用电磁手铐和一些尖锐的讽刺解放了Barnes，让他得以去抓捕另一个九头蛇反派。而他们则把九头蛇夫人推向装甲囚车。

Tony仍然在冬兵面前爬行，这对他来说就像是一堆坏计划。当然，没有人会关心Tony是如何对付他所谓的队友的。这根本不是协议的一部分。

Barnes动了动，跪了下来，让自己和Tony的视线平齐。“你还好吗？”他问着，解开了Tony脖子上的鞭子，用温柔的不可思议的手指抬起Tony的下巴，凝视着Tony的眼睛，“你这里有点被烧焦了。”

“窒息感还好，” Tony说，试图摇摇晃晃地站起来，而他的盔甲已经够重了，所以他接受了Barnes的帮助，“尽管如此，电流还是有点让人震惊。”

Barnes笑了笑，声音低沉，摇着头，浓密的棕色头发散落在他的脸上。“总是带着不好的笑话，”他说，“你总是受伤，还装作这没什么。”

Tony把他的手指伸进盔甲的领子里，打了紧急释放功能，让解体的盔甲落在他周围。艹，他忘记了在接到电话时他还在睡觉，因此他现在基本上是全裸的。在Friday启动紧急应对之前他从抽屉里拿了一条拳击手的三角裤，不然他就会变成Stark•赤身裸体的，哈哈。

“天啊，Tony，”Barnes说。在那么一瞬间里，Tony以为他会为了自己在公共场合不穿衣服，或者因为自己是一个老头子而厌恶他。但是Tony注意到Barnes的视线在他身上的淤青间摇摆，还有他为了坚持战斗而从盔甲的医疗包里注射的药剂，针眼都还没有消退，“难道从没有人照顾你吗？”

“Friday做过。”Tony淡淡地说，试图离开。

“来吧，宝贝儿，”Barnes说。“在你回家之前让我们检查一下，好吗?” Barnes用胳膊轻轻环住了托尼的上臂，温柔地把他拉向医疗车。通常来说Tony拒绝接受这个——他强烈痛恨着医疗护理——但Barnes全程没有离开他，讲着各种故事，并成功让Tony参与到了对星球大战里的物理现象的分析里，给医护人员提供了足够多的时间来包扎他扭伤的手腕，缝合他小腿上的伤口，又在他眼睛上裹了冰袋。

Barnes把Tony裹在毯子里，和他一起坐在车里回到大厦。Tony真的累了。也许是Barnes让他产生了某种虚假的安全感还是什么的，但在这一刻，Tony不太确定他是不是会只是轻柔地叹气然后任由Barnes杀死他，如果他这么做的话。或许没那么疼。

相反，Barnes把他送进了顶楼，帮他躺在床上，当Tony在一点点陷入睡眠时，他想——也许他已经在做梦了——Barnes吻了他的前额。“睡吧，Tony。我站岗。

————————————

俱乐部是个好主意，Tony想。他倚在贵宾厅的栏杆上，望着灯光闪烁，听着音乐的律动和节拍，品尝着舌尖上顶级食物的味道。休息室里有一些漂亮的人物，Tony不知道他们叫什么，也不关心，但他确定他们中有人想让这个晚上更精彩一点。他需要这个，迫切地需要着。酒精很不错，但一场轻松的一夜情正是来自医嘱。

特别是和他那些该死的队友距离够远的时候。

独自一人在俱乐部的人群中至少是熟悉和安全的。俱乐部里从来没有人能提出他无法提供的东西：一个快速的躺倒，一点现金，一段美好的时光，一杯饮品。

他的目光追随着人群，那一团沸腾的肉体，以一种下流的方式挤在一起，满身是汗。这里并没有真正跳舞的空间，有的只是搜寻玩伴，不论性别，然后让他们狂热。这时人群突然不那么拥挤了，为了给一个人让路。

人们的情绪似乎在说，真正热辣的舞开始了。

Tony略微睁大了眼。他听说James Barnes会跳舞——Natasha喜欢谈论他们在红房子一起度过的日子，只要给她几杯红酒——但Tony以为他会的是芭蕾，或者林迪舞，或者其他类似的东西。但显然Barnes了解俱乐部舞姿和音乐视频类型的舞蹈。或者某人上过钢管舞课，Tony能知道什么呢？这不是队友们还在和他说话的日子了。

Tony把他的饮品扔到回去，他旁边的女孩笑了起来，给他倒了一杯新的。他几乎已经想离开了，在他开始把Barnes当做一个人来思考而不是……只是盯着他看之前。这个人的舞蹈有一种甜蜜和邪恶的感觉，他用手指快速抽动着来召唤舞伴，把他们转到他的舞蹈里，然后再把他们扔出来。他没有和任何人在一起，他是一个捕食者，追逐潜伏在俱乐部里的猎物，把他们拖进来，又因为发现他们的不足而丢出去。

没有人能比得上他,即使是片刻，而Tony发现自己越来越被这个激烈的性感的男人吸引,他的臀部移动的方式,他包裹在黑色皮裤里的腿似乎永远在动的样子,他因为衬衫皱了而露出一条腹部和背部曲线的模样。

Tony把夹克丢到地板上，走向舞池。他轻轻敲了敲手表，Friday在他耳边用别人听不到的声音抱怨着，什么什么饮酒，什么什么副作用，但Tony没在听。他自己也不是一个差劲的舞者，即使他年纪越来越大，他也需要他的混合药物鸡尾酒的刺激来做一些更华丽的动作，特别是他的身体由于在最后一场战斗仍然有点酸痛。

如果他要发出某种宣言，给人留下某种印象，他要用他能得到的任何优势去完成。

一开始，Barnes甚至没去看，甚至没注意到是谁进入了他跳舞的领域。随着一闪而过的能点亮整个房间的微笑，Barnes把Tony拉近他的怀里，两个人宛如一体。这一切顺其自然、充满激情又让人舒适，这是很长一段时间以来发生在Tony身上最好的事情。这是神佑。

至少一开始他是这么想的，直到Barnes把他推回到贵宾休息室，开始在沙发上亲吻他。“我整个晚上都在看你。”Barnes说，他低沉沙哑的咆哮声从Tony耳朵直冲进腹部，让他感到了一阵渴望。尽管有那么多酒和毒品，女孩和男人，但在那一刻，有一些东西是完全神圣的。Tony轻柔地触碰着Barnes的脸颊，感到既好奇又困惑，既渴望又恐惧。

Barnes冰冷的金属臂滑下Tony的衬衫，触碰并拉扯着布料。

然后突然他就不见了。

Thor一把抓住Barnes的头发，把他向后扯去，在Tony身上留下一个冰冷的空洞，而几秒钟前超级士兵温暖的身体还在这里

“你在搞什么？”

Thor把Barnes当成了一个调皮捣蛋的小猫，而那个男人从Thor神的掌控中晃来晃去，浑身发光，颤抖着，突然——

“我艹。”Tony说着，赶忙从Loki身边离开。

“哥哥，”Loki的声音很轻柔，“我不知道你在对什么不满。我不会伤害他的。我给了他他想要的东西。”

“用一种会破坏我们好不容易建立起来的信任的方式。”Thor发出“隆隆”的声音。

“信任?”Loki脸上的嘲笑和扭曲使Thor诅咒着把邪神丢到地板上，Loki用他标志性的充满渴望和憎恨的神情看着他的哥哥。“根本没有信任。你的这群宝贵的中庭人早就互相伤害、互相背叛，以至于你几乎失去了那个开始一切的人。我只是想让他放松一下。

Thor站了起来，重新穿上了外套并弄直领带，恢复了一些尊严。“下次你想要中庭人的屁股的时候，Loki，”Tony咆哮着说，“自己来找我，我们可以谈谈。但不要伪装成其他人。

“你会知道的，不是吗，钢铁侠，”Loki说，他的声音轻而充满嘲弄，“伪装成其他人是什么意思。但我知道真相，我只是一面镜子，照出了你真正渴望的东西。”

Tony没有回头。他不想看到Loki的嘲笑，也不想看到Thor的关心。

而他也并不想被Loki许诺的所诱惑。

————————————

这已经开始变得老套了。变得老套，无聊，而且变得完全他妈的可预测。

Tony甚至没费力在Doom的手里挣扎一下。他完全能够预料到事情的进展，而他对此太厌烦了，只想尽快结束这一切。

“是的，是的，直接跳到最后，”Tony说。“美国队长杀了你，你的死杀死了我，其他人从此过上了幸福的生活，全剧终。”

Doom的手没有移动，指尖仍然压在Tony的胸口。盔甲已经变成了熔渣，只有Doom的力量阻止Tony被活活烤死。如果Doom死了，他就没法再控制温度，而Tony什么也做不了。

但Steve已经确保了Doom出于劣势。Doom的盔甲在漫长的战斗中破碎了，脖子的后部露了出来。Steve就在他背后，盾牌在他手上。只要一个动作，Doom的脊柱就会折断，然后Tony会死在他的盔甲变成的微型火山中

好吧，这就是你折腾这操蛋的时空结构会发生的事，一个该死的怪异的结果。

“从Doom面前离开，”Doom命令道，没有去看Steve，“不然这个人会死。”

“这个威胁可没什么力度，铁面男，”Tony说着，越过Victor Von Doom的肩膀去看Steve，“用一个人的命去换一个士兵的，怎么样？”

Steve畏缩了，犹豫着。

“动手吧，队长，”Tony说。他已经累了，精疲力竭，“结束它。我们都知道事情已经开始变得顺利起来了，只要你掌舵。而我会得到一个悲剧的、壮烈的结局，就像我一直期待的那样，你知道的。”

“Tony——”

Tony不想再听了。Steve已经失去了叫他名字的权利。他们不再是朋友了，这是双方都已经证实的。“继续做下去，独行侠，”他对Doom说，“让我走。”

“这可不是Doom想要的。” Doom站了起来，一只手绕着Tony的肩膀，另一只手把他捞了起来，给了他一个该死的公主抱，那真是他妈的太棒了。Doom彻底无视了Steve，转身离开，就像Steve根本不在那一样。Doom面具上的缝隙露出了他那双棒极了的棕色眼睛，闪着恶意和……渴望？说真的？天呐，最近这些反派都带着这点愚蠢的小迷恋，到底是怎么回事？

“所以，什么计划？” Tony动弹不得，他那半融化的盔甲仍然把他固定住。“我是说，你确实有个计划，对吧，铁娘子？”

“Doom怜悯你，钢铁侠，”Doom说，声音空洞又隆隆作响，“那样被背叛，那样悲剧，那样不被赏识。Doom想给你展示其他的选择。”

“你认为我悲惨的背景会给我的坏蛋指数加分？”Tony问，“这就是这一切的原因吗？世界上的所有反派都在试图招募我？”

“你会成为一个有价值的盟友，”Doom吟诵道，“如果不是这样，你可以退休去Latveria生活。”

“这几乎很浪漫了，”Tony说，“不错的尝试，我很欣赏。现在可以把我放下来了吗？因为说实话，我现在有点感觉不到身体的某个部位了。”

“你不想下来。”Doom说着，把Tony带上了他的Doomship，鬼知道这东西现在是不是还叫这个名字。

“你现在再告诉我我需要什么了吗？”Tony转了转眼睛。说真的这有点过头了。每个人看起来都知道Tony需要什么。

“每个人都想要同一件东西。”Doom的回答很合理，“甚至是Doom。一个家，被欣赏，家庭，掌控世界。”

Tony很想耸肩，但他现在做不到。“听起来很像工作。我相信你会发现我是一个难伺候的男友。你最好还是去找个别的什么能更好做你的帮手的人。”

跳板在他们身后关上了，Doom又打了个手势，让他的力量像河水一样滑过Tony的身体——肮脏，窒息，丑陋，而且很他妈的冷。从好的方面来说，也把火扑灭了。盔甲还在地狱火海里爆炸，但至少Tony是安全的了。

Doom帮他脱下了盔甲，在Victor进行他那些邪恶又充满魅力的阴谋时，Tony发现自己像个迷路的小动物一样尾随着他，而这些阴谋也远好过Tony曾经历的。这里有食物——而且是精心挑选的，有人研究过他的喜好——还有新衣服（棒极了，一件Desmond Merrion*。这有点令人毛骨悚然，因为西装是经过精准的测量，完美地契合Tony的身材。去他妈的！）——还有Doomship上的一间房间。比Tony想象中的好多了。

（*奢侈品西装）

当然，没问题。

Doom把自己的盔甲脱下来，那飘逸的绿色披风被整齐地叠放在椅子上。他取下了那些金属板和残渣，把它们留在后面。Victor大步走在Tony的Doomroom的化妆台后面，穿着他自己裁剪好的精致的西装，就像他为Tony准备的一样。他飞快地挥了一下手，摘下面具，把它扔到一边。

哇哦，好吧，这……这超出了Tony的预期。

“好吧，流言是假的，我猜，”Tony说着，难以移开自己的视线。Victor Von Doom很漂亮。令人惊叹的美，一股银色的头发溅到他的脸上，深棕色的眼睛透过黑睫毛看着Tony所做的每件事。一个小小的伤疤，就在他的眼皮底下，并没有破坏他的外表，反而增加了他的吸引力。

Victor笑了，他的嘴角掠过一丝狡黠。“在所有人之中，你应该更清楚这一点，”他说，“在面具后面，我们并不是自己看起来会成为的那副样子。” 他从为Tony准备晚餐的盘子里捞出一颗樱桃番茄。

“是啊，我觉得我是及格的。”Tony说。他在走向Doomship的出口时碰了碰Doom——他没有计划，不过他总在即兴做到最好。

Doom伸出手，抓住了他的手腕，这并不粗暴，只是说，等一下，停下来。

“给Doom——给我，一个机会。”Doom说。他把Tony拉进怀里，亲吻他的后颈。这使Tony的脊背发凉，他的嘴唇发出一声喘息。

哦，这他妈都什么鬼，为什么不呢？Tony得不到他想要的，但他或许可以选择那个第二好的。他转过身，任由两个人的距离贴的更近。Victor的嘴唇贴上了他的，温暖、甜蜜、温柔，一点也不像托尼所期待的那种吻。

而且，不幸的是，老实说，一点都不像他想要的那种。

Tony想要一个会拉他的头发，咬他脖子的人。一个不愿付出、温柔地进入他的情人。他想要一个苛刻的、贪婪的、饥饿的人，他从不让Tony休息，当他穿过Tony时，他的喉咙会发出尖叫，他渴求，需要，索取……

我只是一面镜子，照出了你真正渴望的东西……

好吧，很好，我在潜意识里已经意识到了。Tony在心里叹了口气。或许这就是所有反派都想把他抓回家的原因。Tony正强烈地散发着“我想要个坏男孩”的信号。

突然，船晃动了一下。一阵刺耳的警铃响了起来，灯光闪烁着红光。

“总是这样，让人苦恼！”Doom从亲吻中挣脱出来，冲到飞行员的椅子上，大概是为了把那些向他们开火的人弄成碎肉。

“天啊，”一个熟悉的声音响起，那人震惊地看着Tony，甚至撞翻了桌子上的沙拉盘，“你怎么了？”Barnes推开了最近的门，走进了房间，“每个人都想从你身上咬下一口来，是不是？”

“这是个营救吗？”Tony转了转眼睛，“因为我不太确定自己是否需要被营救。”

“别再说反话了，”Barnes说，“快，我们要在猎鹰和Thor干掉这艘该死的船之前离开。”

“他们为什么要这么干？”Tony问，“Doom正要离开呢。”

“因为你是这个该死的团队的一员，”Barnes说，“我们不会把你留下的，更不会让你被这个世界上最操蛋的家伙绑架，宝贝儿，尽管他看起来确实像是会好好对你的类型。”

“这并不是为我做事，”Tony承认道，环顾四周华丽的房间。“尽管我很不愿意承认，所以如果你来营救的，那就去吧，别让我阻止你。”

Barnes推给Tony一个降落伞包，然后带他穿过迷宫般的走廊，来到了一堵外墙。“来吧，宝贝儿，” 他说着，用一只胳膊搂住了Tony的腰，“我要炸开这堵墙，然后我们跳下去。”

“一起？”

“我们只有一个降落伞，所以，没错。”Barnes说。他从他的枪套里拔出一门手持加农炮，把它对准了墙。

但因为这是Tony，他没法阻止自己机灵的嘴动起来，即使是在最坏的时机。“所以，没有为了好运的一吻？”

Barnes转过身，直视着Tony的眼睛。Barnes钢铁灰色的眼睛里充满了震惊、需求、欲望和困惑。“性爱时间。”他说着，抓住了Tony的下巴，给了他一个吻。

而这？

这是个吻，没有甜蜜的、试探性的探索，也没有温柔的轻触，而是心灵的灼烧，留下的是经验的灰烬。Barnes掠夺了Tony的嘴巴，占领了它，没有留下任何空间。所有的人和物都在他的觉醒中燃烧。他的嘴唇快速、粗糙、毫不妥协，而Tony觉得这个吻一直传到他的足尖。它吞噬了他，摧毁了他，让他想要更多，并再也不想要除此之外的一切。那是又热又滑的舌头，完美的、极富经验的嘴唇和牙齿的刮擦，已经接近疼痛，然而，它还不止于此。这是一股逐渐增强的感受、需求和渴望的浪潮，关于欲望和需求。这是清水不能消除的干渴，食物无法缓解的饥饿。这是一切。

Barnes从吻里挣脱出来，身上的每块肌肉、脸上的每根线条都写着不情愿。

“哇哦，”Tony说，“刚才这算什么？”

“一个该死的好的开始，”Barnes说。他转过身，对着墙开了一枪，然后一脚把它踢开了。他紧紧地搂住Tony，“跳，早该这么做了，宝贝儿，我们在浪费时间。”

Tony点点头，把脸埋在巴恩斯的脖子上，然后跳了下去。

————————————

在Tony的一生中，他经历了很多。还有一些事情让他完全措手不及。

被一位放松而充满渴望的James Barnes撕下价值2万美元的衣服并丢在地上从来不在其中，不过Tony很乐于接受这个。

“所以，这是什么？”在他们蜷缩在降落伞下时，Tony问，“我的又一个糟糕的主意吗？”

James把鼻子贴在Tony脖子上，随着高潮的消退而变得温和的多，但仍然急切，仍然渴望。Tony不想承认他发现这有多大的吸引力。

“这是救赎，”最终，James说，“我心中的黑暗在呼唤你的，或许，” 他用自己的手指抵着Tony的，“或许我们最终无法一起找到光明。”

Steve说过什么来着？If we lose, we’ll lose together.

也许这一直是个错误的想法。也许他们需要做的就是一起获得胜利。

“一起?”Tony紧握着James的手，仰着头，接受了他热切的吻。

“永远。”

永远。永远听起来不错。Tony认为他可以着手实施那个特别的想法了。然后他发现自己什么都不能想了，除了James的手在做的事，还有他的嘴，还有……

一起，永远。

——END——


End file.
